


Silver and Gold

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fairest of the Rare's Sing Me A Rare, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Astoria and Neville have been secretly dating, its war time what’s going to happen? Will they make it through?





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Volume 3. 
> 
> Song Prompt: Like I’m gonna lose you by Jasmine Thompson
> 
> Runner Up Best Fluff “Take me back to the night we met” Award 
> 
> First aesthetic made by me, winner graphic made by the admins of Fairest of the Rare and last Aesthetic made by Katalina_Riddle

__  


_Astoria found herself in a dream, she hadn’t dreamt like this for months. The war had taken her dreams, they were all too worried to sleep much but tonight she had a rare moment of real sleep and fell asleep. It was a weird sort of a dream, everything she touched turned to silver and gold, rain falling and all she could see was Neville standing in front of a version of herself. He pulled her to him and leant and kissed her like he had done many times before. Astoria felt like something was off this time though. She was watching from the outside looking in and could see Neville start to float away._

 

_The more she tried to hold onto him the quicker he went and then he was gone._

 

Waking up, tears running down her face and a crushing sensation coming down on her chest she felt the warmth of a body holding her.

 

_Neville._

 

Waking him up with a sweet kiss on the cheek, hugging him closer to her she breathed in his scent, thanking Merlin he hadn’t disappeared on her.

 

“What’s wrong Astoria?” Neville asked holding onto her just as tight as she was holding him, somehow knowing she needed his comfort right now.

 

“I love you,” Astoria said breathlessly.

 

“I love you too, what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling something is going to happen and I need you to know that I love you more than anything else.” She said.

 

“Of course I know you love me, now calm down and let’s just take this peace while it lasts,” Neville said rubbing her back.

 

Both fell asleep again quickly but both knew it wasn’t just a bad dream. This peace they were in, it wouldn’t last much longer. Harry had been spotted in Gringotts and the Ministry meaning he was close to getting whatever he needed to do to end the war. They could lose each other at any moment.

 

**oOo**

 

The castle was awoken and told to go down to the Great Hall, everyone knew what this meant. The ultimate battle was about to be fought and tonight would change the fate of everyone.

 

Neville smiled reassuringly across at Astoria, he would get through this for her. They would have their tomorrow. Harry came out of the crowds shouting at Snape and everyone stared, he looked different. Like his very soul had been crushed by everything he had seen and lost.

 

As the battle started Neville snuck away to quickly talk to Astoria.

 

“I love you, baby,” Astoria said holding him tightly.

 

“I love you more than every star in this world,.” Neville said.

 

Both knowing these last words could be their last to one another.

 

Holding on for a few more seconds they paused and then Neville kissed her on the lips, and while her eyes were still closed slipped away so this was what she remembered if he didn’t return.

 

Running back into the fray he hoped the dungeons would remain safe while he fought, he didn’t think he could survive if he lost Astoria. She was his everything.

 

Adrenaline coursed through him giving the courage he needed to fight hard.

 

_Harry Potter is dead_

 

Hearing that one line crushed the spirit of many, but Neville wouldn’t let it crush him. He had to be able to get back to Astoria and that meant that Voldemort had to die. He would continue on Harry’s fight until the war was done.

 

Saying as much to the others, he felt a surge of relief when Harry jumped up and began to fight once more.

 

Everything was passing by in a blur, Neville didn’t even realise he had chopped the head of Voldemort’s snake off until hours after and people were asking him to recount his epic moment.

 

All Neville could do was help clean up the debris that stopped him from getting back to Astoria.

 

Once they could get down the stairs he ran ahead of everyone, not worrying about hiding his relationship any longer he pulled his girlfriend into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, relief surging through them both that the other had survived.

 

“I love you.” They both said at the same time.

 

**oOo**

 

_Astoria looked upon herself and Neville again in the exact same dream she had been in three years ago, this time knowing what she had seen wasn’t simply a dream. It had all happened. Neville walking away from her during a kiss. The foreboding feeling that everything was going to end crushing them both as the war came to a head._

 

Once again she woke up with tears running down her face, she hugged Neville closer as she had the last time.

 

Vowing to love him with all she had, she knew her answer to the question he had asked a week ago that she kept putting off. How could she not marry him? When they had fought so hard to stay together and stay alive.

 

Neville awoke to her soft kisses, “What’s wrong Astoria?” He said feeling a sense of déjà vu with the tears that ran down her cheeks.

 

“Yes.”

 

Yes?” He asked her not sure exactly what was going on. Looking at the clock he realised it was only three in the morning. Hugging her to him, he knew all she would need was to feel him there as she did whenever she had these kinds of nights.

 

“Yes, Neville. I will marry you. I’m sorry it took me a week to give you an answer I had it all along but yes. I know for sure now.”

 

Neville blinked several times, “Are you sure?” He asked nervously.

 

“Yes, I am sure.” She said smiling brightly. “We never know what could happen tomorrow, so we need to love each other like it’s our last day.”

 

“I’m so happy you feel the same.” Neville said, kissing her hard, he could feel his heart burst with joy. They could finally start their life how they should have years before instead of letting fear control everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x
> 
> Thank you to Katalina_Riddle for the aesthetic at the end!


End file.
